1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gamma correction systems, and more particularly, to a system and method for correcting a gamma for shortening a gamma correction time period and improving gamma correction efficiency and reliability thereof, and simplifying a gamma correction device for reducing a production cost of image display devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The use of flat display devices is increasing as a liquid crystal display device, field emission display device, plasma display panel, light emitting display device, and so on. Since the flat display devices have good resolution, color display and image quality, the flat display devices may be applied to notebook computers, desktop computers, and mobile terminals.
Of the flat display devices, the liquid crystal display device and the light emitting display device divide gamma voltages from gamma reference voltage generating units to generate a plurality of gray scale voltages, select the gray scale voltages as image signals, and provide the image signals to the display panels, respectively.
However, the display panels, for example, a liquid crystal display panel of the liquid crystal display device has variation in the gamma voltage with distortion of the gamma voltages caused by a size thereof or a resistance characteristic of switching devices therein.
In the related art, in order to correct the distortion of the gamma voltages, the gamma voltages are corrected for each display panel separately by using a multi-break point correction method in which an analog or digital circuit is used, R-String correction method or a gamma programming correction method. Particularly, the weakened limitation on circuit size increase owing to the recent improvement in device packing density of integrated circuit and high correction accuracy permits to use the gamma programming correction method mostly, in which a gamma-IC is programmed.
However, referring to FIG. 1, the related art gamma programming correction method detects high gray scales, low gray scales, and white and black brightness for each point of each panel, compares and analyze variation of the brightness and so on using a plurality of optical instruments, and makes programming of a gamma IC circuit according to a result of the comparison and analysis. The method has a disadvantage in that a tact time is long because initial correction of the plurality of optical instruments is required, and incidence of programming error is high due to the plurality of the measuring points. Along with this, the gamma correction device is complicated and has high costs, which makes a production cost of the image display panel high.